


Apparitions

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen, Johnlock vaguely, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is called to investigate at the Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, no copyright infringement is intended. Reviews are always welcome!

"John! Lestrade phoned, there's been a break in at the Yard. Deputy Commissioner's office, documents stolen, no apparent forced entry. It's Christmas." Sherlock came into the sitting area carrying his coat and scarf, preparing to leave for Scotland Yard. "Coming?" John just smiled and got up from his computer to join the consulting detective on his case.

They arrived at Scotland Yard a short taxi ride later and were greeted by Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, who proceeded to explain the puzzling break in. Apparently the Deputy Commissioner had left the previous night around 8:30 P.M. and had locked his filing cabinets and desk drawers, as he does each night. Upon leaving the office he also locked the outer door. Lestrade also explained that the documents in question concerned personal information pertaining to a few of the junior officers.

Sherlock went into the office and examined every square inch with his pocket magnifying glass, he climbed atop furniture, standing on the desk to reach the top of the book case. After nearly a half hour of inspection Sherlock straightened up and smiled at the DI as he passed out of the office. Lestrade looked at him curiously.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked the taller man.

"John, what did you see in that room?" 

Lestrade cut in rather abruptly, "Sherlock, for God's sake, if you have the answer please tell me already." He was obviously under quite a bit of stress at the moment.

"It was obviously an inside job, there was no forced entry, so that tells us that someone had a key. Possibly it was the Deputy Commissioner himself, not likely, he had no reason to stage a break in. It was one of the junior officers then. It was one in particular junior officer, one officer who had something to lose by his personal information being read by high ranking officials. The officer in question is Erik Landreth, two years ago he spent time in prison on a domestics charge. He is a new recruit and could potentially be kicked off the squad for his criminal record and he has everything to lose. He was able to swipe the Deputy Commissioner's key card three days prior without his noticing, had a copy made and put the key back before it was missed. Last night when this floor was empty after all the other officers left he was able to disable the cameras briefly, due to the fact that he has some training in electronics. He entered the office and took his file to do some editing with the intention of returning it before it was missed."

Lestrade just stood, dumbfounded, staring at Sherlock. Sherlock simply buttoned his jacket, secured his scarf around his neck, put his coat and leather gloves on and turned on his heel to leave.

"Come on John, Mrs. Hudson will be waiting with our tea." 

Lestrade just stared confusedly after him, watching the great man leave.

____________________________________________________________________br /> Back at Baker Street, Sherlock paced the flat nervously, shouting insults at his blogger periodically. Mrs. Hudson brought tea then left rather quickly, aware that Sherlock was in a black mood.

"The Yard is useless, John! They can't seem to get anything done without me! The evidence is always right there, right in front of their noses. They just NEVER observe." 

Huffing loudly he finally collapsed in his chair, evening had truly settled now. From his leather chair he looked over at the vacant one across from him and he remembered. It happened more and more often these days, the forgetting. John wasn't here, John was dead, he wasn't coming back. Moriarty had killed him, rather his sniper had killed him. Moriarty made good on his promise, he burned the heart out of Sherlock. 

John was dead, he shouldn't be sitting here now in 221B, staring longingly at Sherlock from his arm chair. He was there however, right in front of his eyes. Sherlock became aware that tears were streaming down his face. 

"I'm sorry, John, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."


End file.
